Love At First Bite
by oxGhostWriterxo
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is enrolled in Forks High and find's herself in love with the beautiful human boy, Ivan Fairchild. The same predicament as her parents; Edward and Bella. Can a vampire and human fall in love? Will Nessie succumb to her vampire desires?
1. Chapter 1: The Treehouse

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This story is recounts the life of Renesme when she returns as a teenager to attend Forks High. **

**CHAPTER 1**

I had just arrived at Forks High and Ivan had taken my breath away from the moment I walked into the school cafeteria. For a normal teenage girl, this wouldn't be a predicament: he was a jock with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and stood at six two and strolled like the world was spinning on his terms. But for a young vampire like myself, I had to be extra careful around humans. For some reason, Ivan was never scared or frightened around me like many other guys were. Sure I was brunette, slim, stood at five nine and pretty but my pale skin colour and so called 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper, who also attended Forks High, scarred all the potential suitors away. Ivan was the last remaining and was on our first date. He was peculiar for a human because he rarely said anything and tended to keep to himself. He rarely smiled. When he asked me to come see his tree house, I was a little uncertain if 'tree house' was a new code. Humans were always making new codes, abbreviations and words. If he thought he was going to get lucky in my pants, he would have to think again. Although curiously, I accepted this bold human's invitation.

"Did you build this tree house?" I scanned the wooden platform and saw the mastership of a seasoned carpenter. The wooden platform was no more than four meters across and was lined with a wooden verandah that went all the way around. There was only a bed base with a mattress and the roof beautiful carved from wood just covered half the platform and the end of the bed, leaving the rest of the room exposed to the natural elements. It looked like a hideaway for a recluse millionaire. All the finishing's were left in the woods natural grain and varnished professionally.

"No my dad did built it before he left" Ivan jumped on his the bed and was facing away from me. I knew he was trying to avoid any deep questions, but I persisted.

"He left… how come you never mention your dad?"

"Well, coz he's a jerk. He left when my mother when I was five. Walked out the door and never came back." I had now joined him on the double bed and lay on my back looking towards the blue clear sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I felt guilty knowing my parents, Edward and Bella adored me - sometimes it was a little too much even if they were in Paris, they still managed to call every two hours to see how I was going. But now laying here, in Ivan's secret place, his manmade tree house and listening to him open his heart was the most moving thing.  
"I don't really care. I didn't know him".

"Have you met him since?"  
"Once, at some family Christmas party when I was 13. He came up and started talking to me like he never left ... and by then it was too late. I wanted nothing from him" I couldn't help but feel the need to protect him from everything that had caused him pain. I was mixed with emotions, some of guilt and shame for assuming Ivan was emotionless and void of any deep feelings or empathy, but mostly I felt sadness at the twinge of pain that excluded from his account of his father's rejection. And by impulse I reached for his hand. My hand was delicate and cold compared to his warm strong grip. He glanced down at our clasped hands together, intertwined at odd angles, not seeming to belong together, yet indifferently perfect for one another. After a moment he closed his eyes without looking my direction. I stared at his contented face with urgency; I had never felt more vulnerable and needy in my life. This mortal soul could crush me with one piercing look. But now, he lay still and looked at peace, a contrast to how I was feeling inside. I had taken the first step and reached out. I had admitted finally to myself that I had wanted to be near him in the moment I saw him but never understood why. And now that his hand was in mine, it felt too surreal. I was beginning to feel a strange feeling in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in days and my stomach kept churning the moment we looked my direction. I tried to lie still so I wouldn't interrupt the moment, but I couldn't help thinking what was really happening between us. I felt I had crossed the threshold of friendship by holding his hand and now I was in unchartered territories. I was terrified.  
_Shouldn't we be gazing into each other's eyes by now? I thought if I grabbed his hand he would lean in and kiss me by now, like in those romantic movies. What's taking him so long?_

I did a breath check to make sure I didn't have any bad breath that could have swayed his vote elsewhere. Breathe check; cool all clear.  
_So if it's not my breath, then what is it?_  
The seconds passed by longer then I had anticipated and he still lay motionless, eyes closed and a still with a firm grip around my hand  
_Should I have grabbed his hand? Oh no, or maybe he won't let go of my hand because he feels sorry for me._  
_Darn I've made a royal ass of myself again._  
I began to panic and wondered if he would notice if I eased my hand from his and drop down 20 stories to the ground below us without making a sound and run to the nearest airport to board a plane to anywhere. I could easily pretend that none of this had happened and we go on as we did before; completing the rest of the junior year ignoring each other as usual. But that time had passed and it was too late. I decided immaturely to just close my eyes and hope to go into hibernation and never wake up again from the embarrassment. At least that was a plan. I turned my head slightly at the sky momentarily. The clouds were hypnotic in nature moving and swirling around like a wind symphony and they were making me drift to sleep.  
"Renesme"  
I could feel a gentle warm breeze on my cheek.

"Renesme"

I turned and opened my eyes slightly ajar and found a pair of clear blue eyes staring intently at me –the look on his face so tender and beautiful. He was inches away from me. Adrenalin circuited through me like a mad rush of craziness. The emotions pulsating through me were new and I felt like a child once again at his side, almost lost in my abstractions. Is this what it feels like to be in love? I was glad his eyes were closed because if he were to open them now, he would have seen the bright red flush of embarrassment across my face. He chuckled deeply at my predicament.  
"What's so funny?"  
"No I can't say it. I might get into trouble"  
"Just say it"  
"Come on Nessie, be fair. If you saw the look on your face you would laugh too". I blushed a deep scarlet red. It was hard not to unravel when anyone was around Ivan. He had a unique of making anyone feel at ease. His tentative eyes and beautiful charm was captivating. It didn't help that he a body sculpted by the God's themselves and perfect chiseled features; blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes were breath taking.  
"Why do you look at me that way?"  
"What way?"  
"You look like you're; you're in pain every time you look at me"  
"I'm not, I'm just..."  
In that moment he swept his hand over my jaw and guided my face to his, so that we were facing each other, only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath brushing teasingly over my lips. My lips couldn't help but part slightly at the invitation. I didn't realise the deep seeded pain I had inside was now mirrored across my face for the last person on earth I wanted to see - my reflection should have been revolting to him. If only he knew that I part vampire and I was thirsting lustfully for his blood. I wanted him to look in the mirror and see the monster that I was and run away with disgust. I was dangerous for him to be around. I cursed myself under my breath for being alone with him. Whatever it was that would cause me to take his innocent life would be the death of me. But like a moth to a fiery flame, I was drawn intoxicatingly to him. I couldn't imagine ever letting him go, the selfish part of me never wanted too.

"What's wrong with my Nessie?"

"If only you knew…"

He lifted my chin and searched deep into my eyes. He had sensed I was conflicted from when I first meet him, but wise enough not to ask why. I wish he had have asked so that I would rid myself of this burden that was getting heavier to carry each day I spent with him. I knew that if I couldn't tell him now, I never would.

"There is nothing wrong with you, ok. Nothing! You're perfect"

_Stop being perfect. Ivan- It makes me want you more! _

I was a complete coward. Again the selfish part of me pushed forward, if I tell him that I was part vampire and I came from a family of vampires, then he would know for sure to stay from me. I could be like the psycho girlfriend he would avoid like a plague. I cringed at the thought but I knew then he would at least be safe. Pushing him a way would be the best thing for him.

_Snap out of it Nes, you can't be with this human boy. _

But as he came closer to me, I could smell the deep sweet scent of his blood and I forgot all the promises I had made to keep away.

"Ivan you need to stay back, you're to close"

"To close to what? Are you afraid of me?"

"No – you don't understand"

I didn't have the strength to keep away from Ivan; he was my elixir of life. Sensing my deep distress, Ivan did something I never saw coming. Before I registered was happening, Ivan leant down, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. All my plans to avoid him turned to mush and dwindled deep into the dirt below us. I wasn't sure if the height of the tree house we were in had anything to do with it but I felt like I was flying. The touch of his lips on mine was soft and full and made my stomach quiver with delight. His strong muscular hands were wrapped around my little head and I felt him pushing my face deeper into his and I reciprocated. My body responded by grabbing hold of him – caressing his strong firm back outside his polo shirt while he was on top of me, cupping my head with one hand and exploring my body with his other hand. His lips swirled from one of edge of my mouth to the other, covering the whole surface area of my mouth. I let out a slight moan and he grinned slightly and continued with his exploration.

_Was this really happening?_

It didn't take long to get used to the French kissing part of our embrace – it had come naturally. I opened my eyes slightly to make sure I wasn't dreaming this whole thing up. On the corner of my eye, I could see his beautiful sculpted features. He was even more breath taking with his eyes closed – _how was that possible?_ Still kissing, I kept circling his back with my finger tips. I was on autopilot and now I could feel his firm hands caressing up and down my side and I felt the hem of my dress rise slightly up my thighs. His finger tips were now rubbing the side of them in a rhythmic motion, circling them suggestively. I had reached under his polo top and started massaging the hollow of his back. It was hard and firm and felt almost sculpted by the Gods.

"Nessie" he smoothly whispered. He had now made his way from my lips to my ear lobes and startled nibbling them gently. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" he chuckled slightly. I felt his hot breath against my check and I shuddered. His mouth was making its way back to my lips a kiss at a time – I was still speechless. I lost myself in his deep blue sapphire eyes -frozen in anticipation and with every second that passed, from my feet up to my hips – I was burning for his affection. This time I initiated the kissing and leant forward to touch his soft full lips with mine. I felt his lips part and fully embrace me with his tongue. Now we were clutching each other in a tighter embrace with legs tangled together and bodies intertwined – there was not letting go.

"I love you" he whispered heavily. "I love you too" I whispered back. Again this was unexpected. I was so used to being in control of my feelings and emotions but now everything was different. He felt like a drug I was overdosing on - his flesh, his scent, and his body was driving me crazy in all the special places I never knew existed in me. I felt my body in this state of ecstasy for the first time and it felt unnaturally beautiful. His body began to grind gently with mine and for the first time I now I could feel his hardness grind against me – he was driving me to the edge.

"I'm sorry" he looked down towards his groin in embarrassment realizing he was erect.

"It's okay. It's natural I think" I motioned for him to relax his body, still on top of me.

"…it's just I've never kissed a girl before and I didn't know that my um friend, would feel like this"

"Ivan, this is my first kiss too. It's okay"

"I know but I love you. I don't want to move too fast – but you drive me crazy baby…I don't know what's gotten into me…" his eyes were sparkling feverishly – unsure of what to do next. Unable to hold onto my thirst any longer, I flipped him over on his back in one go. Taken aback by my strength he stared at me in disbelief but before he could register the impossibility of a girl my size being able to do that to a guys his size, I jumped on top of him and continued where we left off. I had him straddled in-between my legs and I cupped his face with urgency. I started kissing him deeper and tightened my grip around his head. His arms were now fully extended and wrapped tightly around me while his hips grinded rhythmically with mine. I ripped his shirt in two and moved my lips further down to his neck and was intoxicated with the scent of his blood.

_Throb throb throb throb _

His heart was beating twice as fast and I could feel my vampire instincts kick in and my inner voice was calling.

_Take his blood, bite him – it would be so easy. Bite him now!  
_"No, I can't!"  
I threw myself across to the other end of the room and jumped to the ground in one swift movement. The tree house shook with fear and I could see the horror in Ivan's face. We were both breathing heavily at each corner.

"Wha… what happened? How did you get down there so quick" Ivan's human instincts kicked and he rummaged for his ripped shirt without his gaze leaving me.

I looked up at him in the tree house knowing full well he was safe from me – he must never know I'm a vampire – he's not safe with me.

**To be continued…**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Two Of A Kind

**Disclaimer: Some characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. The other characters belong to me. **

**This story recounts the life of Renesmee when she returns as a teenager to attend Forks High. **

CHAPTER 2

It was the day after the tree house incident and I was trying to avoid Ivan Fairchild at school all day after our date on Sunday went south. I felt so dumb that I used my vampire strength to escape his tree house and almost put our family in danger of being discovered for what we were; a coven of vampires.

_I can't believe how stupid I was over the weekend! Why did I have to kiss that human boy and escape like some crazy vampire? Lucky he didn't see me jump down 70 feet without a breaking a bone! _

I gradually slumped myself over the table where Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were usually sitting in the cafeteria. I didn't need to look over at Jasper to guess he was trying his mood altering powers on me to cheer me up, and it did – for the mean time. I wish my so called gift was as cool as his or the rest of the gifted Cullen's. I could transfer any of my thoughts to another person just by touching them: thoughts, memories, images, and the lot. My parents, Bella and Edward were so proud of my gift, but I felt it more like a curse. My curse was the reason why I wore gloves everyday at school and around mortals. And I'm not talking about a cool lacey pair Madonna or Lady Gaga would wear, I'm talking about the ugly industrial kind, specially made by NASA, and the kind that could block electromagnetic waves; in other words, they could block the transfer of my thoughts to anyone else. The gloves helped because I kept forgetting to not touch people, but it made me feel more of a freak in high school – like I couldn't feel anymore like one.

"Cheer up Nessie. It's your first year in High school and besides, your only seventeen in human years – you'll get used to the mortal idiots. After a couple of decades of this, you'll learn to fit right in" Emmett was my favourite Uncle, even though a lot of what he said came out just as dumb as the guys my age in high school, but it was his cheeky way of showing he cared.

"Ah… thanks Emmett" I kept my eyes on my tray of food while Rose elbowed him in the chest and he let out a slight yelp. Rose placed her hand on my shoulder to show her support.

"Nessie is upset about her date with the human boy. She ended up leaving her date in ah… hurry." Rose was trying to explain to the others. There were no secrets in our family and I blushed with embarrassment that my uncles who were pretending to be my brothers in high school were in on my little romantic dramas.

"…And now you think you've made a fool of yourself, in front of the human, Ivan?" Jasper always had great insight which was why I avoided his and Alice's opinions the most – usually because I was wrong and they were right. Alice was visiting my parents in Paris and I missed all three of them terribly.

"Well, it's just that I didn't expect to like this human boy so much. He's so different to the others. I don't know what it is but he… he makes me thirsty, so thirty that I had to hunt last night or else he would have been dinner." The others sat in their seats quietly. They knew I could eat both human food and blood, and although I preferred blood, I had only drunk donated blood from blood transfusions Carlisle could get from the hospital. I had never felt the urge to hunt an animal before, not even a human, not until now, and it was the urges that I was now getting that worried them.

"Is this the only urge you're getting Nessie?"Jasper was again, sensing my emotions. I didn't want to say out loud that I felt sexual urges for Ivan too, that would be the death of me, but they could tell by my scarlet colored face that the urges didn't end at just wanting to drink his blood. It was hard to hide anything from a group of vampires who had 200-300 years of wisdom ahead of me.

"It's okay Nessie; it's only natural what you're feeling." Rose was like a second mother to me and I felt so ashamed that I had let her and the rest my family down; she had a concerned look on her face.

_I should be stronger than this. Why can't I control myself? _

"It's fine. This is my problem. I can fix it". I was determined to fix it, a stubborn streak I had inherited from my mother, Bella – so I was told.

"I think you have a visitor Nessie". I didn't want to turn around but I could smell the scent of Ivan's sweet blood floating towards my direction. My heart started accelerating and the others sensing my heart beat grow faster were now more concerned than ever.

"Nessie, I'm sorry but you need to end your relationship now; you may not be able to control yourself being so young. End it now for your own sake and the boy may live". The whisper from Rose was barely audible for human ears, but it sounded like clamoring cymbals in mine. Although I was a hybrid vampire, I had all the strengths and abilities they had, except I had a beating heart and could easily walk amongst humans without shinning like a diamond, mine was more like a bronzer tint. They were loud and clear – end it now.

"Yes, Rose is right. The boy will not be able to end it. He is taken by you. You must end it." Jasper whispered the words but they felt like bee stings. Everything started spinning around me.

_How did Jasper know he was still interested in me? After last night's crazy date, I figured he would have nothing to do with me! _

I guessed that Jasper was sensing Ivan's emotions when he was walking towards us. Most students tended to stay away from us. They knew subconsciously that we were different and dangerous – so most of the time we were left alone. Ivan was very brave to come and speak to me while I was with my family, a little too brave. Jasper and Emmett eyed him out as he approached. Ivan was blonde, with sparkling blue eyes, and stood at a masculine six feet four inches. Coupled with his broad shoulders and chiseled features, he looked more like a Ralph Lauren model. My favourite part was his crooked smile, although revealing perfectly white teeth; he never noticed the effect he had on girls, and even the boys. I'd never seen Emmett so puffed up; I didn't think it was just for my benefit.

"Nes, we need to talk". I felt goose bumps go up my arms when I felt his warmth and smell penetrating from behind me; I knew he was standing inches away. I turned around and saw that his face was stern. He was wearing a pale blue polo shirt and dark jeans. The dark circles around his eyes reflected he hadn't slept, although they were still dazzling.

"…now?" I wanted him to get the hint early to leave me alone, so I tried to sound bored.

"Yes now!" He was still staring at me and this time not in a happy way. I couldn't believe his nerve to try and order me. Didn't he know my uncles could rip him to pieces in one swift maneuver? I didn't want the scene between Jasper, Emmett and Ivan to turn ugly so I quickly grabbed my things and motioned him to follow. I kept walking further and further away from the school and into the forest clearing outside the school parameters. I wanted to be as far away from my family as possible.

'You shouldn't have approached me when I was with my family' I stopped to lean on a tree. Ivan kept walking a few meters ahead of me. I could tell he was trying to keep his temper cool. I could feel his heart beat quicken.

'Why, because of your tough brothers? Or is it because you didn't tell your family about us?'

'They knew about our date' I stood firmly now, no longer leaning on a tree, I stepped closer towards him but he mimicked my steps by walking further ahead. Ivan's back was still facing me, like he didn't want to see me. I felt so far away from him even though he was ten meters away from me – it could have been ten thousand miles.

'Oh, so they knew about us?' he seemed surprised I would tell them. 'Yes, what's up with the questions?'

'Well your brothers didn't look happy to see me, especially the smaller, paler one. He looked like he was going to rip my head off'. If only Ivan knew Jasper was more than capable of doing just that, or maybe he did? I tried to stand firm and gather my nerve. I'd never argued with a human boy before.

'They are just protective of me' I said softly. I wasn't sure where this was going but I didn't like it.

'Is that what you call it - protective? Is that why they smashed my car up in my drive way last night – to protect you?' His fists were clenched. I knew his four wheel hummer was his pride and joy and losing it had taken him to the edge. His parents had given him the hummer at his 16th birthday; a month before they had died in a small plane accident.

'Wait… what? Jasper or Emmett would never do such a thing'

'Then who did? There were huge scratch marks across my car and it was beaten to a pulp! It's written off now. And then you leaving like you did at the tree house – everything in my life has gone to hell in a basket – all in one day' I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. He stood still for a moment and then slowly relented; he wasn't looking for sympathy, just answers.

'I promise you. My brothers would never do anything to harm you, not unless I told them too'

'Did you?' He turned around and looked straight into my eyes. I shuddered at the sheer affect his beautiful gaze had over me. I looked closer into them and saw tears welling up.

'Ivan, I would never hurt you. Never…' He cupped my face in his strong hands and rested my hands on his chest.

'I thought losing my car would hurt, but when you jumped off the tree house – I thought I almost lost you – why did you jump and run away? How did you survive the jump?' I hated lying but I had no choice.

'I didn't jump. I just slid down the ladder quickly and ran off. I'm athletic too' I avoided his gaze; I never could lie as well as the others.

'You're lying. I saw you jump seventy feet down to the ground and land straight on your feet. That's impossible to do without breaking a bone.' His voice was still monotone and his inflections showed he wasn't looking for my answers, he already knew them. But I kept on with the charade.

'You're seeing things Ivan' I was trying to walk away but he was too strong.

'I see you Renesmee. I see you for everything you are' Ivan was looking at me strangely but I couldn't

'Do you know how beautiful you are? How unique you are? How special you are to me? ' Before I could nod a silent no, he bent down and guided my mouth to his and we kissed. The kind of kiss that was long and lingering. I could feel my knees give way and I felt his strong arm wrap around me in time so I wouldn't fall in a heap over him. With his other arm he stroked the back of my neck and I felt him push his face deeper towards mine, his tongue was lashing wips of ecstasy. My hands were now wrapped around his back and the feel of his hard, broad shoulders enticed me deeper into him. I stroked his back up and down with the tips of my fingers and I heard a soft moan escape his mouth. Our bodies were now touching each other and moving at a rhythmic pace. I felt my body was about to burst with every second we were kissing and the struggle to contain every emotion was becoming harder by the second. I was on my tiptoes and now Ivan pulled me into him and my feet were no longer touching the ground. With my eyes still closed, I felt my whole world spinning with his every kiss and touch. My knees were now wrapped around his tight torso and my hands were around his neck. He held me up easily like I weighed a feather with one hand around my bottom and the other around my back, tracing my back in circles. I pulled myself even closer to him and felt my entire world become a blur of ecstasy.

"Nessie" he breathed my name velvety smooth into my ear

"Huh..." i didn't want to stop kissing him and tried to smoother him with more kisses. No talking.

"Nessie, don't be afraid" I reluctantly pulled away from him in a daze, not only was his kissing sensational but his scent was intoxicating. I wanted Ivan to be my drug of choice.

"Nessie... we're flying" I looked down to the ground in horror and we were both up in the air, eighty meters up, just below the tall tree line. I could see the top of the Forks school buildings which were half a mile away. I grabbed hold of him even tighter and he lost his balance. We came hurtling to earth head first at a startling rate and then, swoosh, we made a quick dive up towards the trees and then landed back on our feet in less than two seconds. My mood swung from tranquil bliss to anger in heartbeat.

"You could have killed us with that stunt" I dusted myself and arranged my clothing to look appropriate.

"What stunt? I've done it a million times before. I though you might be impressed" I couldn't believe Ivan thought that going at 70 miles an hour towards earth would be impressive.

"Impressed? No im not and how did you get up so high?" I glared at him as he steadied himself to face me head on. "Its' my gift… You see I can fly" I almost burst out laughing when he said it but I was looking around for his engine blaster or something along that nature that could propel us that high in the air but there was nothing like industrial like around us. All that was surrounding us were just twigs and dirt. I was afraid what he was saying was true.

"How _did_ you fly?" I was now a little inquisitive but untrusting.

"I'm a hybrid. Half human and half vampire like you. My father called it my gift" All of sudden I felt my heart beat unevenly, my feet gave way and the world darkened, I fainted.

To be continued...


End file.
